<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Got To Say Goodbye by bisexualxdisasterxwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114475">Never Got To Say Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting'>bisexualxdisasterxwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Got To Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you are the knight of time. You wish you <em>weren't</em>, though. The things you would see would make others lose their sanity. You watched Bro died, as well as all of your other friends hundreds upon thousands of times. <strong><em>This</em></strong> was your curse, being the knight of time. The worse part? You make one slip up and dead Daves start piling up. And dead Daves are the enemy...<em>remember</em>?..</p>
<p>You are now in a dream bubble, god knows where though. You look around. This looks all <em>too</em> familiar. You turn around, your scarlet red eyes locking with deep orange ones. <em><strong>Bro</strong></em>. You hug him tightly. You had finally striked lucky enough to meet him in the dream bubbles. "B..bro... <em>I</em>..." you say, your voice cracking, hot tears falling down your pale freckled face. He wipes away the tears with his thumb, lifting up your chin to look at you. You were currently seventeen years old. You had been in this game for four years now. "Hey. Chin up." He murmurs softly. You hiccup small sobs. "I'm s..orry.." you manage to choke out. This only causes him to hug you tighter, pulling you into his lap on the futon. "Its not your <em>fault</em>, lil man.." he murmurs. You nod shakily. "I miss you.." you say between sobs. He runs his fingers soothingly through your tossled blonde hair. "I miss you <strong><em>too, </em></strong>lil man.." you hide your face in the crook of his neck, tears falling down your face. "I never even got to say <em>goodbye</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>